Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs credits
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * A Walt Disney Feature Production * "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" * Adapted from Grimms' Fairy Tales * Photographed in Technicolor * Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. * Recorded by R.C.A.-Victor "High Fidelity" Sound System * Copyright © MCMXXXVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPPDA Certificate No.9870 * My sincere appreciation to the members of my staff whose loyalty and creative endeavor made possible this production. -Walt Disney * Featuring the Talents of: Roy Atwell, Stuart Buchanan, Adriana Caselotti, Eddie Collins, Pinto Colvig, Billy Gilbert, Otis Harlan, Lucille La Verne, James MacDonald, Scotty Mattraw, Moroni Olsen, Harry Stockwell * Supervising Editor: J.C. Melendez * Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Color Timer: George Cave * Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick * Post Production Coordinator: Ben Sharpsteen * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Sound of Birds: Marion Darlington, Purv Pullen * Supervising Director: David Hand * Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen, T. Hee * Assistant Directors: Ford Beebe Jr., Mike Holoboff, Carl Fallberg, Hal Adelquist * Visual Effects: Bob Broughton * Effects Animator: Andy Engman * Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson * Camera: Max Morgan, Ken Moore, Mickey Batchelder * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith, X. Atencio, Saul Bass * Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant, Charles Thorson, Ferdinand Horvath * Music: Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline, Paul Smith * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Freeman High * Conducted by: Leigh Harline, Paul Smith * Orchestrations: Milt Franklyn, Frederick Stark, Charles Wolcott * Finale · Chrous: Hall Johnson Choir * Musicians: Louis Kaufman · Violin * Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell, Johnny Jensen, John Hubley * Layouts: A. Kendall O'Connor, Ferdinand Horvath, Lou Debney * Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble, Alan Maley, Brice Mack, Mentor Huebner * Animators: Frank Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch, Paul Fitzpatrick, Tony Rivera, Cornett Wood, Hugh Fraser, Al Coe, Campbell Grant, Paul Busch, Walter Clinton, Riley Thomson, Amby Paliwoda, John McManus, Willliam Shull, Don Tobin, Louie Schmitt, David Swift, Sandy Strother, Don Patterson * Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Lester Novros, Murray McClellan, Volus Jones, Edward Levitt, Walter Clinton, Clair Weeks, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Bill Keil, John Lounsbery * Inbetweener: Jack Dunham * Inker: Jeanne Lee Keil * Ink and paint: Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Wilma Baker, Ruth Tompson, Rae McSpadden, Buf Nerbovig, Val Vreeland, Katherine Kerwin * Inking and Painting by: Harman-Ising Pictures * Produced by: Walt Disney and Fred Quimby * Witten and Directed by: Dave Fleischer Ending Titles * RKO Radio Pictures * A Walt Disney Feature Production * In Technicolor Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment